Fourtris- Unchain My Heart
by BluemoonQueen
Summary: Four and Tris encounter a love story- but it's not the same as others. It's not flawless, not perfect- but everlasting. "We are not the same, but we are one." -Tobias/Four Eaton, DIVERGENT I guess it's not a one-shot anymore. Sorry if the updates are really slow, I am a busy student.
1. Arbitrary Love

I walk in the room and Four is sitting on the bed, bent over, and face in hands. I walk over and sit next to him.

"Hey." I say, cautious of his response.

"What do you want?" He answers coldly. I sighed. I knew that the arrival was going to upset him.

"Four... you don't have to act like this. It's going to be okay." I say. I lean my head to his shoulder. It almost seems like he's lifeless- a body of stone, no movement.

"Tris?" I look at him, waiting for a response.

"Four…" I close my eyes and press my lips to his. He kisses me back, he comes alive, he is not a statue anymore. Hands stroke my arms, and I believe that he'll appreciate.

Four slides his left hand into my hair, urging me closer to him. He moans his approval as I climb into his lap, my legs straddling his hips as my arms wrap around his neck, one hand gently tugging on his hair. He takes his hands out of my hair and slides them underneath my jacket, feeling along my curves.

"There's going to be a lot of consequences if this goes any further, isn't there?" Four asks, still not making any attempt to out any distance between us.

"Most definitely." I reply, pressing my forehead against his.

We attack each other again, mouths melding, tongues stroking, hands groping - desperate to feel each other on our own skin.

We were flying on pure instinct, Four's hands pushing my jacket off my shoulders. The moment my jacket hit the floor, I reach for the hem of his shirt and he lifts his arms to help me remove it. He closes his eyes as my hands trailing over his tattooed back, sliding so slowly. With a growl, Four captures my lips again, one hand cupping the back of my neck as the other hand traces my spine and slips beneath my shirt.

He gathers the fabric in his hand and began pulling it up my back; I retreat from our kiss and raise my arms as he whips the shirt off my body. Four stares at me in amazement, sitting in his lap in a black bra and skin tight leggings, long blond hair traveling down my back and emphasizing my porcelain skin.

"I love you, Tris." Four confesses, his brown eyes staring seriously into mine. "I should've told you that a long time ago." He swallows a lump in his throat as he voices the thing he regrets most since the day he turns away from me.

My eyes brim with tears. "I love you too, Four. I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you." I take a deep breath and crush my mouth to his, my arms squeezing his shoulders, almost to the point of bruising.

Four slides a hand up my back, his fingers seeking the clasp of my bra and unfastening it. My gaze meets his and never waver as he slowly slips the scrap of fabric off my shoulders. He allows his gaze to travel over my bare breasts just for a moment and then kisses me again, his hands moving to caress the newly revealed flesh.

I gasp into his mouth as his palms envelope my breasts and tease my nipples, my fingers tangle in his short hair and pull urgently. My hips begin unconsciously rocking against him, the steady movement provoking him to grind his hardness in time with my heat.

Growling low in his throat, Four let his lips trail from my mouth move the point of my chin and down my neck, tracing the length of the pulse throbbing against my skin, with his lips - too lost in the moment to care about anything or anyone else. He scrapes his teeth lightly over my skin, grinning as my hand presses the back of his neck, urging his body closer to mine. Four pauses at the base of my throat, sucking hard at the hollow between my collarbones, my tattoo, and then pointedly biting down - determined to leave a mark. If tonight was a one night thing, he wants me to remember who I belong to.

Four kisses his way down my throat to my chest and takes one of my nipples into his mouth, his tongue dancing across the sensitive flesh. I arch my back into him and he glances up to see me biting my lip to contain a scream of pleasure.

Sliding his hands down my stomach and curling his fingers around the back of my thighs, he stands, easily supporting my weight as my legs encircled his waist. Four gently laid me across his bed, retreating from my embrace and focusing his attention on my jeans.

As he unfastens my jeans, I wiggle out of my boots and lift my hips from the bed to help him remove the clinging fabric. My lustful gaze watches as Four's hands moves to his own jeans, popping the button and lowering the zipper before sliding them down his legs and stepping out of them, leaving them in nothing more than their underwear.

He quickly climbs back onto the bed, My arms reaching out and pulling him down on top of me. Our lips meet as a gasp escapes from the both of us as our bare chests meet, smashing into each other.

Four rises on his elbows, keeping his eyes locked on mine and let one hand slide down my body, stopping at the top of my underwear. I nod and his fingers slip beneath the band, dragging the fabric slowly down my legs. But before he could even think of touching me, he feels my hands move swiftly down his back and grip the waistband of boxers. In the blink of an eye, I had them yank down to his knees and he kicks them off the rest of the way.

Bracing his arms on either side of my head, Four positions himself between my legs, my hands tracing a burning path across his chest to urge him on. He leans down and kisses me. But soon urgency wins out and Four pulls back a fraction and thrusts back in as far as he could go, earning a moan from me.

He slowly builds up the intensity, loving every sound and move I made, until I curl my legs around his hips and buck against him, begging for more. Four immediately shoves harder into me on the next stroke, sliding one of his hands beneath my thigh and hiking my leg up higher around his waist to hit me at a new angle. I toss my head back on his pillow, neck straining as I barely manage to keep from screaming out his name.

Groaning, he attacks the pale column of my throat, kissing, biting, and licking every inch of flesh he could reach, my hands sliding up to grip the spot on the nape of his neck that drove him insane.

"Four…I…" I gasp, eyes fluttering close as I writhe beneath him.

"Look at me. Please, let me see you," he pants, never stopping the steady rocking of his hips.

My bluish-gray eyes fly open, locking with his.

"I'm yours forever. No one else's, just yours."

Four seals his words with a kiss, our eyes never leaving each other.

The passion between us explodes, driving us faster and harder as the need within them built to a painful pitch. Sweat bathes Four as our frantically moving skin went harder and deeper. Moans and gasps echo louder and louder throughout the room.

Four pulls my hands from the back of his neck and pins them on the bed over my head, his fingers entwining with mine. He stretches my body against his and holds me there.

Four fought to stay awake, for fear of waking up in an empty bed.

Seeming to have read his thoughts, I free one of my hands then reach up to cup his cheek and whisper, "I'll always be here, Four. As long as you want me, I'll be here."

"Forever," he replies immediately. "I want you here, forever."

"Then go to sleep and I'll be right here beside you when you wake up." I kiss his lips lightly to reassure him.

With a sigh, Four rolls over so that I was on top of him, pressed tightly against his chest. He fell asleep, concentrating on the thoughts of the woman he loves. I smile and hold him tight.

* * *

 **So, how did you like it? For now, I'm only accepting positive reviews, because I get sensitive and emotional sometimes :(**

 **There's one exception: Grammatical/spelling errors. That is all I am accepting, or you will be blocked!**

 **Thanks for your support! 3 u guys! Also, review if I should make a series of this!**


	2. Escape

I wake up. Four smiles at me and wraps his arm around my back. I bury my head in his chest, letting him hold me tight.

"Good morning." I say.

"Hey." He responds. I gently press my lips to his. He kisses me back, but then a few moments later, I pull away. The clock says 5:02. I roll out of bed and slip my clothes on.

"Where are you going, Tris?" Four asks. I don't fully respond.

"Come with me."

After he gets dressed, I take a thick blanket and I grab his hand and gently pull him outside. When I set the blanket onto the grassy floor, I sit down and gesture for him to come. We sit in the grass, watching the slow sunrise and the black ravens fly. It was peaceful. For a while.

 _ **Four's POV**_

Tris is a sleeping beauty. Well, for now, at least. I examined her face while she was sleeping. Her long, blond hair frames her perfectly shaped face, and her delicate, soft lips emphasize her bolder nose.

But her eyes. Her eyes can't be prettier than anyone else's. Her long eyelashes brush against her eyelids, and… she's just perfect.

Her eyes flutter open. I smile and wrap my arm around her, tugging her closer to me.

"Good morning," she says.

"Hey." I respond. She kisses me gently and I kiss her back. Then, she looks back at the clock, which said _5:02_. She climbs out of the bed and puts her clothes on.

"Where are you going, Tris?" I mutter. Yes, on the weekends, I must get my sleep.

"Come with me." She looks into my eyes, pleading. I groan, get dressed, and walk out the door. Tris is already outside, holding a blanket. She sets it behind the house and waves her hand, telling me to come over.

I walk over to her, lie down in the grass and squeeze her hand tight. The ravens fly peacefully in the sky, making black shapes across the orange-to-blue gradient.

"Hey, now that we are free- from diversity and from pain, we can be together indefinitely. We could do anything." Tris smiles. I nod, a smirk creeping up my face.

"Like this?" I scoop Tris up in my arms, and a bubble of laughter escapes her. I twirl her around, until my arms ache and I set her down. She playfully hits me.

"Hey…?" She is cut off by the shadow looming over her. It was a huge high-tech vehicle, ridden by Dauntless guards.

"Run!" I shout, and I lead her to the back of the house. Then I open a crate, pull out a few weapons and toss one to her. We try to shoot at the engine, but it is surrounded by some forged iron.

The only place to run right now is the forest.

 _ **Tris' POV**_

This is an unexpected attack.

We don't know why they are chasing us. The only thing that we know that is they WANT to kill us.

"Don't look back!" Four yells, panting. But I point my unsteady gun at one of them. I shoot, and the guard at the steering wheel gets hit, losing consciousness. Another backup soldier throws him to the back and takes his place.

We sprint, dodging trees, leaping over brooks and rocks. Who knows if we'll survive? My legs are getting weaker and weaker, losing strength. I hear a _boom_ , and a sudden pain hits me like a brick in the shoulder. I yelp in pain.

"We got her!" One of the soldiers said. Four looks at me worried, and black starts to form at the corners of my eyes. I touch my hand to my shoulder, and when I pull it back, blood is dripping from it.

" _Four…"_ My shoulder is in huge pain, and now I realized that I was shot. My lips tremble and I fall to the ground, tumbling down the hill, while I don't know what is going on. All I see is light before I black out.

 _ **Four's POV**_

Tris loses consciousness- on the top of the hill. She starts to fall downwards. Crashing into fallen branches and rocks, thorns grabbing her jacket and staying on them. I quickly sprint down to try to catch her, but she stops rolling.

We have reached the end of the forest and now there is just plain, flat land. I pick Tris up and run back into the forest, a different section.

I see a small cave in the distance. It is very tight, but ignoring my fear of confinement, I walk in and place Tris down and examine her. She has scars, bruises, scratches all over her. Her bullet wound is even worse. Flesh gaping and tearing into a bloody hole.

"Oh, Tris." I whisper, holding a motionless body. I sit there and wait until _they_ come.


	3. Simulation or Dream?

**_Tris' POV_**

4 hours later

Something is happening. I could tell it wasn't good. I am in a dark room, attached to chains that were stuck to the wall. And I can't feel my hair against my shoulders. I look into the mirror to see me with very short hair. Uneven, spiky strands of hair stands up on my scalp. I am also beaten up. Bruises, cuts, and scratches stick in my body.

And now I hear footsteps. Rapid, desperate footsteps. A voice.

"Run, Tris!" Someone shouts. Was it Four? I look out the window. I see Four trying to open the door.

"Oh my God, Four!" I gasp and choke back tears.

I groan and struggle, trying to kick off the chains. Eventually they break and I rush over to help him.

With a mighty blow, Four knocks over the door and I fall into his arms, embracing him.

"Why am I like this? Who put me here?" I ask, my voice shaking. Four isn't able to respond. An angry crowd chases us, carrying guns and clubs and other threatening items. I can't tell who anybody is.

We run, faster and faster. Until we're not running anymore. We're falling, down a deep hole. It seems endless. My body tumbles through air, waiting for ground to come.

And Four is gone.

I wake up, breathing heavily. Four is there to help me, and I am very relieved. I allow Four to hug me tight, over my heavy gasps. Sometimes there's the right time to laugh, and sometimes there's a right time to cry. And yes, I was crying. Spilling all the tears- tears of blood, in my perspective.

My confused self was acting like a demented soul, being tortured by scars left on the heart.

 ** _Four's POV_**

Farmers and country doctors surround me and Tris, wondering what happened.

"She was shot," I exclaim. "Please, help us!"

A woman pushes through the crowd, comes to us, and kneels down towards us.

"Let me see the wound." She says in her deep voice. Her cocoa skin, hair, and eyes seemed to be one big blob of color.

I turn Tris over to reveal the bullet wound. The crowd grimaced, and the woman looked away.

"My name is Joanna. I am the leader of Amity, and with my permission, you may stay in the farm back there." She points to a small cottage in the distance.

"Nurses will come and see if they can heal the wound. For now, you may follow them."

I thank her, and catch up to the nurses that were already taking Tris to the cottage.

2 hours later

I wasn't too sure what was happening. I was in the room alone with Tris, but she was acting strangely. Her face was twitching every now and then, and her legs were kicking as if she was in a simulation.

A simulation.

Without thinking, I rush out of the room and call the nurses.

"Did any one of you do anything to her? Why is she acting like this?" I plead. All of them look concerned but confused. They all shake their heads in unison. Then, they leave.

What kind of nurses are they? I turn back to Tris, who is shaking violently. Then, she suddenly stops.

Loses strength. I hold her hand tightly.

And she wakes up. Gasping like she was when she came out of the simulations. I hold her tightly, wrapping my arms around her, comforting her. I wanted her to feel safe, so that she wouldn't leave me.

Her violent sobs echo throughout the room. And I let her cry.

"Four…" she whispers.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so sorry. I never should have came here. None of this would have happened if we stayed in Chicago." I shift my face to hers, kissing her forehead.

"No, Tris. If we stayed in Chicago, everyone would be searching for us. We'd probably get caught and get killed." She sighs, and snuggles deeper, closer to me. Eventually she falls asleep, so I lay her on the bed. And I think.

If I can get us back to our old shelter, we can be independant people- not having to be separated by our choices. But we are in trouble. If we move now, in the afternoon, then we will be caught by the sun's shiny rays of light. But at night, we have a better chance of not getting caught. Since Tris is hurt, we won't be able to travel tonight. So I took out the map from the cabinet and wrote down our intense escape schedule.

1st night- Lake Brooks

2nd night- Windsor Valley

3rd night- Chaste Mountains

4th night- Home

I breath a sigh of relief. I pack a few guns, knives, money, clothes, and a packable tent. I would retrieve food at breakfast tomorrrow. Then I lie down on the bed next to Tris, hoping that our plan would work. I watch her carefully, I hear her breathing, and I feel her life. Until I fall asleep, too.


End file.
